mike_emil_game_and_videofandomcom-20200214-history
ZAT Space Station S1009
ZAT Space Station '(ZAT宇宙ステーション ''ZAT uchū sutēshon) is Space Station of ZAT. and where is Jirou Nishida he working is here Plot Space Station is ZAT Station and on Episode 13 Worker Currently Worker * Jirou Nishida (Opeartor and scientist. he was alive) * Unnamed ZAT Crews and Operator * Unnamed ZAT Captain (was unseen in episode) Overview Another Kaiju on Miyazaki Coast Space Station and ZAT Base was planned to ocean bay rocket on under sea people saw of Monster he on under ocean Gallery Ultraman Taro ZAT Space Station forth.jpg| ZAT Space Station first appearance ZAT Space Station right.jpg ZAT Space Station back right.jpg Inside ZAT Space Station1.jpg| Scanner Station Inside ZAT Space Station2.jpg| Ladder of Controller room Inside ZAT Space Station3.jpg| Controller room Bandicam 2019-10-27 12-06-07-659.jpg| Navigator controller (note: set was used to Bermider II) Bandicam 2019-10-27 12-06-13-019.jpg| back of controller room Bandicam 2019-10-27 12-06-39-262.jpg Bandicam 2019-10-27 12-07-59-227.jpg Merchandise Gallery Toy ZAT Space Station.jpg| Toy of ZAT Space Station Up of Toy ZAT Space Station.jpg Back of Toy ZAT Space Station.jpg ZAT Space Station on Roblox.png| ZAT Space Station on Roblox Model of ZAT in Media 3.jpg| Model of Space Station in Ultraman Taro Book (note: was unpainted) Beee56c1.jpg| Space Station models (note: text was said Space Station V9) Taro-Vol11 title card.jpg| DVD Vol.11 Trivia * ZAT Space Station model reused of MAC Station * ZAT Space Station and MAC Station model both are look alike * In Ultraman all Worldwide Sub. website sub think is Space Station V9. but Space Station V9 is not shown model yet. Space Station V9 is unseen space station. is language has portuguese. has Mistake was think is Space Station V9. ZAT Space Station number is '''1009 * Many fans of Ultraman. is think of Nishida he moved to Space Station. after Ultraman Leo Universe. Nishida possibly is still alive in Universe of Leo. Nishida was safe. and not in Space Station V9. possibly is future of Space Station V9 was Destroyed by UFO and Satan Beetle. V9 was need help with emergency to Satan Beetle coming attacking at Space Station V9 * ZAT Space Station is Mike's Favorite Model * Inside of ZAT Space Station is used to Bermider II in Episode 8. was same. in scene. window is full black background. not Space background * Just like of ZAT Base are not destroyed and Unlike of ZAT Space Station 1. * Made of updates for New model on Roblox ** Model change to episode. model resemble of ZAT Space Station 1 paint Merchandise * Roblox (Made by Mike Emil Kening) * Japanese Diecast (with wheel and little parts of Condor) See Also * ZAT Space Station 1 (from Episode 29) * Laboratory of ZAT base * Bermider II (used to control cab) * Space Station V9 (Space Station was Mentioned in Ultraman Taro & Ultraman Leo) ** but text was called for "V9" was mistake or unused model. Category:Ultraman Taro Category:Mike's Favorite Category:Ultraman Taro Mechas Category:Base Category:Space Station Category:Mechas